Ingatan
by Kilov Yohime
Summary: Pandangannya teralih lagi untuk mencari kalender dan apapun yang bisa menunjukkan tanggal di kamar ini. Tidak puas dengan apa yang dilihat, Sasuke pun menuju ruangan lain di kamar itu yang terbuka pintunya. Dia masuk dan menemukan peralatan mandinya. Shampoo, sabun, mouthwash, handuk, sikat gigi dan pasta gigi favoritnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya. NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1: Apa yang terjadi?

Entah kesambet apa. Leyeh-leyeh di kasur pagi-pagi, megang hp. Malah nongol imajinasi yang beginian. Maafkan hambamu ini ya Tuhan.

Happy reading and enjoy :-*

Anime/Manga Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (bener gag tulisannya?)

 **Inspirator (?):**

Imajinasi sebelum dan saat tidur, drama korea, film luar maupun dalam negeri, novel, anime, manga, pengalaman orang-orang yang masih dan sudah (?) hidup.

 **Untuk:**

Ultah Naruto besok yang 10 Oktober kan ya?

 **,.,**

 _ **Pairing**_ **: Naruto X** _ **Female**_ **Sasuke**

 _ **Warning**_ **: GaJe,** _ **OOC**_ **(mungkin),** _ **GS for**_ **Sasuke**

Gadis itu mengerang dan berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Dia merasa risih dengan sesuatu yang basah di kulitnya dan sentuhan di puting kirinya. Dia tersentak dan duduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya. Dia bingung dengan seorang laki-laki yang sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Lanjutnya dan kembali memeluk sang gadis yang berusaha menghindar.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanyany dengan nada datar yang membuat laki-laki itu tersentak dengan keterkejutan.

"Aku? Naruto. Suamimu. Kau pura-pura tidak ingat lagi dengan mengerjaiku seperti dulu. Hm." Balasnya yang tetap memaksa memeluk erat gadis itu yang berusaha lepas dari pelukannya.

"Aku tak ingat. Lepaskan! Kenapa kita telanjang. Minggir bodoh."

"Tentu saja kita telanjang. Kita bersex ria semalam. Tak usah mengelak begitu. Aku tahu kau selalu malu dengan desahan dan teriakanmu yang adiktif Sasuke." Katany dengan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke dan mengambil boxer kemudian memakainya. "Sebagai hukuman karena keusilanmu bangkit lagi. Aku akan mengunci lemarimu dan kau harus telanjang Sasuke. Tak ada penolakan." Lanjutnya dengan mengunci satu lemari di samping nakas dan keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanyanya lirih dan memutar pandangannya kemanapun. Melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 01.45 siang yang diperkuat dengan terik matahari yang mengintip di sela jendela. Pandangannya teralih lagi untuk mencari kalender dan apapun yang bisa menunjukkan tanggal di kamar ini. Tidak puas dengan apa yang dilihat, Sasuke pun menuju ruangan lain di kamar itu yang terbuka pintunya. Dia masuk dan menemukan peralatan mandinya. Shampoo, sabun, mouthwash, handuk, sikat gigi dan pasta gigi favoritnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lirih.

Dua jam Sasuke merenung di samping kegiatan mandinya. Dia pun berusaha menerima kalau dia sekarang sudah bersuami. Sudah jadi seorang istri dari laki-laki yang dikenalnya hanya sebatas namanya, bahkan dia tidak tahu nama keluarga suaminya itu. Kepalanya pusing menerima fakta-fakta itu. Apalagi laki-laki itu bilang bahwa mereka habis bersex ria. Hell yeah. Dia tidak merasakan apapun selain kenyataan yang terpampang di kaca kamar mandi kalau banyak bekas kissmark dan sperma sebelum dia mandi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak merasakan perih di selangkangannya, di vaginanya. Bukannya menurut yang ia baca, akan perih atau sakit setelah melakukannya. Dia ingat, dia seorang istri yang entahnya sudah berapa lama dan menjadi tempat penis sebesar itu entak untuk berapa kalinya dan berapa lamanya. Mungkin miliknya sudah terbiasa jadi tidak sakit. Itu yang ada dalam renungannya dan dia berusaha menerima semuanya walaupun ada sudut di hatinya yang berteriak membantah semuanya. Dia belum punya bukti yang kuat bawa dia belum menikah. Apalagi saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk. Fakta bahwa dia sudah menikah ditunjukkan oleh foto-foto yang memperlihatkan kebahagiaan sepasang muda-mudi, yaitu dirinya dan Naruto. Apalagi ada foto pernikahan mereka yang menunjukkan kemesraannya. Itu membuat kepala Sasuke makin pusing dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dia berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari sumber informasinya, suaminya, Naruto.

"Kau seperti biasa. Mandimu lama sekali. Aku lapar." Laki-laki itu secara tiba-tiba ada di telinga kanannya dan telah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Laki-laki ini mengerikan. Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Tangan Naruto pun kemudian melepaskan simpul handuk Sasuke dan menggantinya dengn celemek yang ternyata sudah di bawanya. "Kau selalu cantik Sasuke." Katanya kemudian setelah berhasil memakaikan apron tersebut yang telah menutupi dada dan bagian depannya sebatas paha. Bahkan bagian belakangnya terekspos bebas karena hanya rambut setengah pungyung dan tali tipis dari celemek tidak dapat menutupi ketelanjangannya.

"Berikan aku pakaian dobe. Kau kurang ajar." Kata gadis itu datar dan menuai protes Naruto.

"Eh, eh. Tidak boleh mengatai dobe pada suamimu ini. Suami berhak atas istrinya untuk mendisiplinkannya agar tidak usil melewati batas lagi." Kemudian mengulum telinga kanan Sasuke yang wangi. Dia sangat suka dengan wangi Sasuke dan masih berlama-lama dengan hobinya itu.

"Lepaskan. Aku akan masak. Hentikan tingkah bodohmu ini." Katanya tetap masih datar dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan dan endusan dari Naruto di lehernya.

"Ok. Ok. Aku akan mandi. Selamat memasak istriku sayang. Kau yang terbaik." Mengecup bibir tipis istrinya dan berlari dengan riang ke kamar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenal bahkan menikah dengannya?" Tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Karena dia merasa percuma dengan menanyakan apa yang berulang kali berputar di pikirannya. Dia tidak mau telanjang lagi. Risih dan aneh.

Sasuke menuju dapur yang ternyata menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Dia yakin, dia berada di sebuah apartemen dan dia tidak ingin mendapat hukuman jika tidak menuruti keinginan suaminya.

Saat masakannya sudah terhidang di meja makan. Sasuke merasakan rabaan di perutnya dan dagu yang menyandar di bahunya. Tangan itu turun dan naik dari perutnya. Satu tangan memainkan kedua payudaranya bergantian dan yang satunya lagi meraba selangkangannya, memainkan klitorisnya dan merasakan ada jari yang ingin masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Sasuke pun melenguh dan mendesah. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan rabaan-rabaan yang diyakini adalah ulah suami mesumnya itu.

"Mendesahlah Sasuke. Aku suka suaramu. Kau merasakannya, kan? Penisku sudah mengeras." Bisik Naruto.

"Ah. Eh. Nah. Heh. Nah. Ruh. Heh. To. Mah. Kan. Heh. Nan. Heh. Sudah. Heh. Jadi. Heh. Lep. Heh. Pas. Khan." Ucapnya terbata karena rangsangan yang diterimanya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu saja." Balsnya dan masih melanjutkan kegiatan merangsang Sasuke.

"Ah. Kuh. Heh. Lah. Heh. Par. Heh. Kuh. Heh. Nar. Heh . To. Heh"

"Berikan aku ciumanmu yang memabukkab Sasuke. Maka, kita akan makan." Sasuke pun dengan memaksakan diri untuk berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto supaya bibirnya bisa mencapai bibir Naruto dan mengecupnya.

"Hanya itu?" Balas Naruto dengan dahi dikerutkan pada Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah menurunkan harga dirinya agar bisa lepas tapi yang didapat malah kata, hanya itu. Sungguh Sasuke heran, kenapa dia bisa menikah dengan laki-laki seperti ini. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke merasakan lumatan-lumatan kasar dan lembut di bibirnya. Sasuke terpaku. Apalagi ia sekarang merasakan tamparan di bokongnya dan membuat dia membuka mulut karena kaget. Lebih kaget lagi saat ada lidah yang masuk di mulutnya. Sungguh ini menjijikkan. Pikirnya lagi.

"Itu baru ciuman Sasuke." Kata Naruto setelah selesai dengan hal yang menurut Sasuke menjijikkan itu. "Ayo kita makan."

Mereka makan dalam diam dan Sasuke tidak keberetan dengan itu. Selain sibuk dengan makanannya, pandangan Sasuke pun disibukkan dengan apapun yang mendukung statusnya saat ini. Dia masih belum percaya bahwa dia belum menikah. Dia yakin ini hanya ulah iseng atau mimpi. Dia tidak akan memilih suami seperti Naruto. Tipe lelaki idamannya adalah Itachi, kakaknya. Lelaki yang akan melindunginya dan tidak akan memaksanya dalam melakukan apapun. Apaan dengan telanjang seharian, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia tidak telanjang sepenuhnya dengan apron yang membungkus tubuh depannya.

Saat Sasuke selesai dengan makanannya, ia pun menaruh peralatan makan bekasnya dan akan mencucinya sebelum suara suaminya menginstruksi. "Ah, biar aku yang mencuci piring Sasuke. Kau istirahatlah." Katanya dan membuat Sasuke merasa lega. Setidaknya dia akan bebas melihat isi rumah ini. Mencari petunjuk tentang keadaan sebenarnya. Yang salah dari semua ini.

Saat Sasuke akan beranjak dari dapur. Naruto menarik tali belakang apron Sasuke dan membuat apronnya lepas dan memperlihatkan ketelanjangan tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke pun berteriak dan membentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?! Kembalikan itu!"

"Oh, oh. Sasuke. Jika kau pintar, kau pasti tahu arti dari telanjang kan? Tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Dan lihatlah. Sekarang kau benar-benar telanjang. Aku ingin memasukimu lagi." Goda Naruto dan membuat kulit Sasuke memerah. Yah, dia malu. Dia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Lebih baik dia mencari bukti kuat untuk melepaskan statusnya. Jika dia tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa dia bukan istri laki-laki bodoh dan brengsek itu. Maka dia akan mencari bukti agar bisa bercerai dengannyadengan.

Sasuke keluar dapur dengan langkah cepat dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya. Dia menuju ke ruang tamu. Tempat yang belum dijelajahinya. Lagi-lagi dia melihat foto pernikahan yang sama tapi dalan ukuran yang besar. Dia menemukan telepon dan berusaha mendial nomor kakaknya, mungkin dia akan tahu kebenaran dari semua ini. Tapi tidak tersambung. Dia melihat kabel penghubungnya dan kabelnya tidak ada. Apa maksudnya ini? Geramnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia mencari kalender. Tidak ada. Tidak ada. "Kenapa semuanya tidak ada?" Tanyanya lagi ke diri sendiri dan tak terasa ada bening air yang menetes.

"Sasuke? Oh. Kau disini ternyata. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke terduduk meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan laki-laki ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Tangannya pun digenggam dan ditarik Naruto agar berdiri. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita lagi." Katany riang dan menarik Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya setelah terhempas di ranjang secara terlentang. Naruto pun memegang pergelangan Sasuke dan mencium Sasuke antara kasar dan lembut secara bergantian. Bukannya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke setelag ciumannya. Naruto malah menelanjangi dirinya dan menampilkan penisnya yang sudah besar dan mengacung. Hal itu menimbulkan ketakutan yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Teriaknya dan mendapat balasan dari Naruto dengan mengangkangkan kaki Sasuke ke pinggang Naruto. Tangan kanannya memegang kedua pergelangan Sasuke di atas kepalanya dan tangan kirinya meremas payudar Sasuke bergantian.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau makhluk yang indah. Dan sulit sekali membohongimu." Katanya sebelum melumat bibir Sasuke.

Kebingungan pun melanda Sasuke. Apa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya ini. Apa perkiraannya benar dari tadi. Atau dia telah dibohongi tentang gal lainnya. Pikiran Sasuke pun terpecah dengan rangsangan-rangsangan yang makin kuat dari Naruto. Karena sibuk dengan lenguhan dan desahannya, Sasuke tidak menyadari pergelangan tangannya sudah dilepas dan Naruto sekarang bermain dengan vaginanya.

Lenguhan, desahan dan ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Sasuke terlena. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Naruto dengan menghujam penisnya ke vagina Sasuke dengan keras hingga dua kali penis besar Naruto sudah terbenam nyaman di dalam Sasuke. Sasuke terisak merasakan perih dan penuh di vaginanya. Ini sangat sakit.

Naruto melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat dunia Sasuke hancur. "Kau benar, kita belum menikah. Kau masih perawan sebelumnya. Sekarang kau milikku. Semua bagian di rumah ini sudah terpasang cctv yang merekam kegiatan kita hari ini. Bahkan di kamar mandi dan kegiatan kita ini juga terekam. Bagaimana Sasuke? Tidak ingin memilikiku sebagai suami?" Dan Naruto pun terkekeh dan menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan jeda panjang dan cepat. Menarik ujungnya hingga mau keluar dan mendorongnya dengan kasar dan cepat ke dalam. Membuat Sasuke mendesah antar rela dan tidak rela.

 **,.,**

Wohoo. Uyeee. Ulalala oooo

Gak nyangka bisa bikin ff lagi. Tapi malah rateny gini #syok

Ini pengalaman pertama di rate ini dan ngetik di HP. Enak ngetik di HP ya. Bisa sambil tiduran. Haha. Sebenarnya sih pengen buat NS day tgl 23. Tapi gak sabar pengen tahu tanggapannya NaruSasu Lover khususnya female Sasuke kaya apa. Jadi, ini dibuat buat ultah Naruto aja yah, walopun kecepetan satu hari. Hoho

Jangan lupa klik review dan ketik di kolomnya ya. Klo ada bnyak, aku akan tambah chapternya. Pai-pai


	2. Chapter 2: Memohonlah

Hahaha. Padahal berharap dapat review sepuluhan. Tapi masih lima. Yoweslah mungkin sayanya yang kurang sabar. Hahaha. Ini kado spesial saya buat abang Naruto yang ultahnya sama kaya kelahiran adik saya hari ini. Horeeee

Happy reading and enjoy :-*

Anime/Manga Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (bener gag tulisannya?)

 **Inspirator (?):**

Imajinasi sebelum dan saat tidur, drama korea, film luar maupun dalam negeri, novel, anime, manga, pengalaman orang-orang yang masih dan sudah (?) hidup.

 **,.,**

 _Pairing_ : Naruto X _Female_ Sasuke

 _Warning_ : GaJe, _OOC_ (mungkin), _GS for_ Sasuke

 **,.,**

 **,.,**

Jari Naruto keluar masuk secara perlahan di anus Sasuke. Berawal dari satu kemudian pada akhirnya menjadi tiga. Setelah dirasa lubang Sasuke cukup. Naruto menyelipkan butt plug ke dalam anus Sasuke yang disambut dengan teriakan Sasuke. Butt plug itu berbentuk meruncing dengan ujung tumpul yang sekarang sudah mendiami lubang anus Sasuke secara nyaman dan ujung satunya berupa ekor rubah yang berbulu halus. Setelah selesai dengan pemasangannya, Naruto menampar sisi kiri dan kanan pantat Sasuke hingga memerah yang dibalas rintihan dan lenguhan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh. Sasuke. Kau cocok sekali dengan ekor rubah itu." Kata Naruto yang berada di atas punggung Sasuke. Posisi Sasuke dan Naruto adalah meringkuk dengan posisi doggy style.

"Agh! Brengsek kau Naruto." Umpat Sasuke saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan penisnya. "Hentikan!"

"Tidak Sasuke, kita akan terus melakukannya sampai kau hamil." Jawab Naruto yang masih mengeluarmasukkan penisnya dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah. Tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya dan tangan kirinya meraba dan meremas payudara hingga puting Sasuke.

Terlihat raut lelah Sasuke yang tubuhnya masih ikut bergoyang akibat ulah Naruto. Sasuke berusaha menopang tubuhnya dan pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke disekap oleh Naruto di aparteman yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Tidak ada telepon ataupun alat komunikasi lain dengan dunia luar.

"Ah. Nah. Heh. To. Ah. Ku." Saat Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia selalu sengaja membuat Sasuke memohon dan membuat Sasuke patuh padanya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Sasuke. Memohonlah dengan benar." Katanya dengan menyeringai kemudian mengulum telinga Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau. Rela dan tidak rela. Sasuke pun menurunkan harga dirinya untuk memohon akan kepuasan seksualnya. Semenjak dikurung oleh Naruto. Tidak ada kata untuk tidak memohon untuk pelampiasannya itu. Karena hanya Naruto yang bisa memuaskan hasrat seksualnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Itulah pernyataan Naruto yang sudah terserap di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Nah. Ruh. To. Heh. Suamiku. Ayah dari anak-anakku. Pemilik hatiku, tubuhku, dan jiwaku. Semprotkanlah spermamu lewat penismu yang kucinta dan kudamba untuk mengisi rahimku selalu. Hangatkan tubuhku dengan pelukanmu dan kau hanyalah satu-satunya yang kucinta dan kusayang. Keinginanmu adalah kebahagiaanku, Naruto Uzumaki." Ungkapnya dan diakhiri dengan pemberian kecupan di bibir Naruto.

"Istri yang baik." Pujinya dan menghentak-hentakkan penisnya ke vagina Sasuke lagi dan lagi hingga mereka mencapai puncaknya masing-masing.

 **,.,**

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di ruang makan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu ketus dengan suamimu, Sasuke." Peringatnya dengan tatapan tanpa bantahan. Sasuke trauma untuk melawan Naruto lagi jika sudah diberi tatapan seperti itu. Dia tidak mau seharian bermain dengan sex toy atau disuruh untuk memohon lagi, walaupun tiap hari minimal sekali dia akan dibuat memohon pelampiasan oleh Naruto. Dia tidak suka jika harga dirinya selalu diinjak lelaki yang selalu mengatakan sebagai suaminya. Padahal baik dia ataupun Naruto belum ada yang mendaftarkan diri di gereja ataupun kantor pemerintahan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, suamiku sayang?" Tanyanya lebih halus.

"Apa kau bosan?"

"Tentu suamiku."

"Baiklah. Nanti sore kita akan jalan-jalan. Jangan berdandan terlalu cantik Sasuke. Kau sudah jadi milikku." Lanjut Naruto kemudian seraya membersihkan peralatan makan yang sudah mereka gunakan. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu di atas kasur."

Sasuke pun melangkah ke kamarnya dan melihat sekilas pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Naruto. Sepertinya normal. Pikirnya sebelum menutup kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan mulai memakai pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan atasannya yang berupa kardigan. Naruto kembali berulah dengan meraba vagina Sasuke yang terbungkus g-string dan rok setengah pahanya. Sasuke heran. Jurus apa sebenarnya yang digunakan Naruto agar tidak terasa hawa keberadaanya. Sasuke masih menebak-nebak dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari vibrator kecil yang mulai masuk di anusnya lagi. Hanya lenguhan dan desahan Sasuke yang menjadi jawaban akan aksi dari tindakan Naruto.

Naruto memperbaiki g-string dan rok Sasuke kemudian melangkah dengan riang ke kamar mandi. Sasuke lemas dan terduduk di ranjang masih dengan rintihannya. Dia ingin melepaskan siksaan vibrator kecil itu dan tangannya terhenti setelah mendengar peringatan Naruto.

"Jika kau berani melepasnya. Aku akan memakaikan semua sex toy yang kupunya padamu dalam sekejap. Kau lepaskan. Berarti kau berbohong dengan membenci sex toyku Sasuke."

 **,.,**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke yang memeluk tangan kanan Naruto. Narutopun hanya senang-senang saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu apalagi dada Sasuke selalu menggesek tangannya. Naruto senang karena remasan yang selalu dilakukannya membuat dada Sasuke makin berisi dan kenyal. Apalagi saat Sasuke bergerak. Dada Sasuke bagai bola basket yang memantul, ditambah lagi Naruto sengaja memilihkan bra untuk Sasuke yang memang sudah tidak muat lagi di dadanya dan itu membuat payudara Sasuke menyembul. Oh indahnya dunia. Puji Naruto dalam pikirnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto. Sasuke merasakan malu yang amat sangat saat berjalan. Dia takut terjatuh dan orang-orang tau g-stringnya telah basah oleh cairannya yang sedari tadi keluar akibat ulah vibrator sialan yang mendiami anusnya. Bra yang kekecilan membuat dadanya sesak dan Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum bahagia. Dia benci keadaannya saat ini.

Naruto mengarahkan jalan mereka ke stasiun yang memang pada jam ini adalah jam dimana para pekerja pulang secara berbondong-bondong. Gerbong kereta penuh dan semuanya berdesak-desakan hingga mendesak Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menempel di pintu masuk. Posisi Sasuke menghadap Naruto dan Naruto menghadap pintu yang memojokkan Sasuke untuk menempelkan punggung kurusnya di pintu keluar-masuk itu.

Sasuke merasakan rabaan di vaginanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Rabaan itu makin intens dengan masuknya dua jari yang kini mengobok-obok miliknya. Sasukepun berusaha menahan desahan itu agar tidak mengganggu yang lainnya dan dirinya yang sedang dipermalukan Naruto.

Simpul tali g-string sebelah kananny terlepas hingga g-string itu menggantung karena masih di topang yang sebelah kiri. Naruto menarik paha Sasuke agak ke atas dan menghentakkan penisnya ke vagina Sasuke dengan keras. Naruto kemudian menciumi dan menggigit leher Sasuke untuk meninggalkan bekas disana.

Sasuke masih berusaha menahan desahannya akibat ulah Naruto. Ditambah sekarang Sasuke mendengar bisikan Naruto yang membuat wajah Sasuke makin merah dan terangsang.

"Vaginamu sangat basah Sasuke. Kau bahkan masih bisa mendesah di ruangan sesempit dan sesesak ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sangat lapar dan amat membutuhkan penisku di dalammu."

 **,.,**

Udah ya. Ini aja. Aku gak punya ide lagi. Saya mau tobat dulu. Haha

Soory untuk typo dan imajinasi yang salah. Hoho. Jangan lupa tekan dan tulis di kolom review ya. See you :-*


End file.
